It likes bananas
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: Homework is something that no student likes to do... well, except that one, but she's a bit of a loony. For the Summary Challenge. Humor and bananas ahead. Giant Squid centered.


**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish it were so, I own nothing.

**A/N:** For the summary challenge. Be warned, humor ahead. This will probably make no sense whatsoever. One last thing. Bananas!

* * *

The lake is dark, a murky green mixed with silt from the bottom, scales that rub off of the merpeoples' tails, kelp, stones, and assorted items that students throw in. The Giant Squid lives here too, waiting in the depths, eating grindylows and surfacing to play catch with the Weasley twins. It also, having nothing better to do, often comes close to the surface to listen to students as they talk. Many a time it has surfaced to an interesting conversation, and has gotten a multitude of reactions. Perhaps it's most favorite one was when it was rewarded with a peeled banana by the Luna child.

It likes bananas.

The Squid is bored. Terrorizing the grindylows (it has already eaten it's full today) is just not interesting. So it goes up to just below the surface of the water. Perhaps some students are up there talking. Maybe someone will give it a present. It likes playing with the objects that people throw into the water.

Maybe someone will give it a banana.

"Come on, Ron, it's not that hard."

"It's an essay and it's supposed to be ten inches long. On the War of Gabden!"

It recognizes these voices. They belong to students that show up near the lake surprisingly often, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Oftentimes they are arguing, like they are now. The Squid blows bubbles out it's nose, a sort of underwater sigh. It doubts they have bananas.

A thump as something lands on the grass next to the lake. The Squid contemplates snaking out a tentacle to grab it, but is interrupted in it's musings by Ron's rather distorted voice. All voices are distorted, hearing them underwater.

"It's a book."

It sinks a bit in the water. Drat. Books get soggy and aren't fun to play with.

"Yes."

A pause. It rises a bit and thinks that perhaps it will take the book.

"It's just sitting there."

"Yes."

"It's asking me to read it."

The Squid finds this comment strange. Books do not talk. Books fall apart in the water and the mulchy pages get stuck on its tongue. It doesn't like books.

"That is where you're wrong. It is not asking you to read it. I am."

It wonders why anyone would even consider doing anything where books are concerned. They taste nasty and leave a squelchy feeling in its mouth. It would much rather have a banana.

"I don't want to read!"

The Squid agrees with Ron. It's hard to read wet letters. Especially if one is an abnormally large squid and doesn't know how to read anyway.

"Hello."

This voice the Squid recognizes. It surfaces, staring out at the lakeside with huge eyes. Ron and Hermione, sitting down next to the lake, scoot back. The newcomer steps forward. The Squid waves its tentacles excitedly. Bananas.

"Why, hello, green-eyed monster of jealousy," she takes out a banana from her robes. "Would you like to come in for some milk and cookies?"

The girl tosses the banana at the Squid. It catches it, deftly unpeels it, and pops the fruit into its mouth. It then busies itself with tossing the peel from tentacle to tentacle. Yum. It really likes bananas. So much tastier than grindylows.

"Luna, that made absolutely no sense."

The Squid pauses in its game, noting that Hermione is the one who spoke. Luna simply shrugs in reply. The Squid begins to fold the peel into a flower.

"Goodbye, Squid," the Luna girl waves and walks off. It waves a tentacle in farewell.

Soon after the other two leave, and the Squid is left alone once more. Clutching the banana peel in one tentacle, it slowly sinks beneath the water once more.

Now, the Squid has met many students. It has terrified them, made them laugh, played games with them, among others. It knows that every student is different. Most students seemed to hate something called homework, which it has since discovered is something that is usually connected with books. Yuck. No wonder most students hate it. But this girl, this Hermione, is different. She seems to actually like homework.

The Squid swims home to its cave, its stash of objects that students have dropped in the lake or given it over the years. It places the banana peel in a glass bowl and picks up a sopping wand cozy. It will continue to add to its collection, keeping anything that it finds and stowing away all gifts.

It wonders, absentmindedly squeezing the wand cozy, when it will get another banana.


End file.
